Candy Tinted Thoughts
by Dark Akuma Hunter
Summary: A series of one-shot side stories to Monotonous Days. Slash. Complete but always in-progress. Will update when inspiration hits. Chapter 1 - What happened when Matt found out


"Harry! There's a weird guy on the sofa..."

Groaning softly Harry lifted his head from where he had buried his face in his pillow, resigning himself to the fact that he would actually be forced to get out of bed before Matt left the flat for the day. What was he talking about anyway? Anyone Harry knew – anyone he actually spent any time with anyway – Matt knew as well, so there being a stranger in the flat was unprecedented.

Slipping out from under the covers Harry plucked his glasses from his bedside table, squinting irritably against the sunlight that was forcing itself around the edges of his curtains. He'd become rather accustomed to not worrying about how covered up he was, so Harry wandered through to the living room in little more than his boxers.

Matt sent Harry an unreadable look when he noticed him, suddenly rather flustered, and gestured helplessly at the figure who appeared quite at home on their sofa.

"Oh," Harry said simply, stifling a yawn as he walked over to the 'stranger', sitting down on the sofa next to him. "Good morning Gabe." Leaning forward, still half asleep, Harry kissed the stranger – Gabriel – lightly on the lips, smiling softly. Matt emitted a strange sound somewhere between an indignant squawk and shocked squeak at the sight.

"What the hell is happening right now?!"

Harry pulled away from Gabriel, rubbing his eyes before replacing his glasses in an attempt to wake himself up some more. Gabriel merely leaned back against the sofa, spreading his arms across the back and draping one hand over Harry's shoulder, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh, right..." Harry blinked in confusion, before understanding dawned on his face. "Gabriel, what day is it?" Matt stared at the duo in bewildered silence, not understanding a single thing Harry was saying.

"Tuesday."

"Ah, ok then, that explains a lot."

"No it doesn't!" Matt protested, hovering awkwardly across the room.

"Right, sorry." Suddenly wide awake and embarrassed, Harry coughed awkwardly and sat forward, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands. "This is my, uh, boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend." Over all the time they had spent together during the time-loop – which was apparently over and done with now, a warning might have been nice – they had never talked about labelling themselves. They simply were. Harry wasn't entirely sure if boyfriend was the most appropriate definition, but it was a hell of a lot easier than trying to explain the whole story to poor shell-shocked Matt.

"... Boyfriend?"

It wasn't that Matt was surprised about the fact Harry had just claimed to have a _boyfriend_ – as a rule Harry was always very open about himself, and it was no secret that he was at least bisexual – it was more that he now apparently _had_ a boyfriend. As far as Matt was concerned, yesterday Harry had been single, and today he wasn't. Not to mention he'd never seen the other man before in his life, and he could have sworn that he knew all of Harry's friends.

Harry twiddled his thumbs nervously, suddenly craving one of Gabriel's excessively sweet lollipops. It would at least give him an excuse not to talk, to try and figure out how he was supposed to explain himself.

His not-necessarily-socially-aware partner/lover/boyfriend waved a hand lazily in Matt's direction and offered up a cheery "I'm Gabriel, by the way."

Yes, Harry mused, because knowing your name will make everything better. He'd allowed himself to get so wrapped up in no-one noticing anything that he'd forgotten to prepare for the inevitable encounter that would involve the merging of his reality with everyone else's.

"Right..."

Oh Merlin, Harry thought, shocked, I've broken Matt.

Gabriel, who could see all of the thoughts floating around Harry's anxious mind, thought he was over-reacting. Matt wasn't broken or anything, simply processing. In fact, he was giving Gabriel a hard stare, which might actually have been a bit intimidating if a) Gabe wasn't an arch-angel, and b) Matt was older and taller. It was an 'I've never seen you before in my life but my friend apparently likes you; hurt him and you die' sort of look. Gabriel appreciated the kid's loyalty, but it was unnecessary. He was an _arch-angel_ – though the kid didn't know it – so he was hardly the sort to be a cheating user… the Winchesters would scoff at that.

"Alright, okay, so this... Gabriel fellow, he's your boyfriend. That's cool. But seriously, _how did he get in here?!_"

The two of them had come to some sort of unspoken agreement not to give out keys to the flat – Cassandra didn't even have one, and she and Matt had been dating for over a year now, real-time. Harry could hardly say 'oh, my boyfriend has angelic powers so he doesn't need to use the door' for fear of truly breaking his flatmate, who was blissfully unaware that anything of the sort even existed. Gabriel was in a mood – a 'this amuses me so I won't do anything to help you out' mood – and Harry knew better than to look to him for anything.

Crossing his fingers where Matt couldn't see them Harry offered up a weak, hopefully plausible excuse.

"Did you remember to lock the door last night?"

Immediately Matt opened his mouth to protest – of course he'd locked the door, he always locked the door! – before pausing, turning to stare accusingly at the door in question. While he wasn't watching them Harry waved his hand and muttered _'Alohamora'_ beneath his breath, unlocking the door before Matt had a chance to test it; which he did almost immediately.

When it swung open without protest Matt was suitably stunned, and a bit embarrassed. To cover up his apparent blunder he hurried around the flat, making sure they hadn't been robbed during the night. Harry felt a tiny bit guilty about shoving the blame off on Matt, but it was inevitably easier than trying to explain the truth of the matter.

"You know what?" Gabriel questioned, a smirk on his lips as he watched Matt fret. Harry moved to raise a hand to muffle his words, because whatever he said was likely to freak his flat-mate out even more, but he was too slow. "You should move out."

Everyone froze at his announcement. Matt stared at the duo wide-eyed with shock once more, while Harry was in a state of disbelief.

"Seriously? Why?"

"'Why?' he asks? Bloody hell, I can't keep up with you two. I think I'm just going to head out now…" Matt interjected, shaking his head and looking like he just wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened.

"Oh, right, uh, see you tonight then." Harry called, although Matt had raced out of the flat like his life depended on it.

"Well, how about it?"

When Harry shifted his attention back to Gabriel the angel had adopted a more serious expression. He wasn't joking.

"Where would I go?" Harry protested, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Anywhere," Gabriel implored, "Just pick a place and we'll go."

Harry blinked. _We'll_. His mouth formed a silent 'o' in realisation. The arch-angel didn't really have a home, but this was him asking Harry to move in with him.

Reaching up to entangle his fingers with the hand Gabriel still had resting on his shoulder Harry offered up a soft smile. Gabriel was rarely serious, and to think that it was about something like that made his heart speed up. Harry had never been quite sure what was going to happen with the two of them, when things went back to normal and all, but he certainly didn't want to let it all go. Matt would have a coronary when Harry eventually got around to telling him, but it didn't matter. Maybe Cassandra could move in once he moved out. Everyone would be happier.

A gentle touch to his knee made him realise that he hadn't actually said anything yet, and Gabriel was considerately not reading his thoughts, but it was making the angel anxious.

"Sure thing Gabe," he said brightly, voice quiet, "Wherever, right?"

At that moment Gabriel's relieved laughter was the most wonderful sound in the world.

* * *

**Edit 4:10pm August 5 3013: As I was sitting on the bus coming home just now, I suddenly realised that this is technically set BEFORE Harry finds out about Gabriel being an Angel. But I really like the way it ended up, and I can't really be bothered changing it. So. We can either pretend it's just me as the omniscient overlord that I am chucking around the word Angel, or we can pretend it doesn't matter. Just so you know that I noticed, and I don't end up with hundreds of people going "You did it wrong!"**


End file.
